Percy Jackson: Insanity Reigns
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: Betrayed and hunted by those he considered family. Percy Jackson was left to rot by his friends, his girlfriend, and his family. But he was saved by Chaos, primordial of the Void and was offered a new life. He accepted and lives a good life, but he must return to aid those he hated against an enemy driven by madness who will stop at nothing to destroy everything. Story by Nate
1. Chapter 1

**Well this story has been in my head for a while and I couldn't focus on my borderlands story so I decided to get it out of my system **

**Austin: yeah along with everything else in that thick head of yours**

**Percy: seriously dude you really need to finish the other one first**

**Me: Shut the hell up, both of you!**

* * *

3rd Person POV

50 years before

It was a peaceful night, the cool wind blew through the grass of the green plains. There were pockets of trees in places, creating shade during the day and a place to sleep in the night. The sky was a midnight blue as the moon showed overhead.

One would think this was the most peaceful night ever to happen on this world. They are wrong. If they were to walk over a grassy hill and stare at the once beautiful city, they would be horrified. The towers had collapsed, falling onto other buildings.

Civilians ran, screaming from the city gates as fires burned through the streets. Explosions resounded through the night as smoke rose into the sky. Soldiers did their best to get everyone out and save what buildings they could. In the end they succeeded, but with cost.

The soldiers had returned to the headquarters of their army. They ran about, trying to get everything back into place, but it was a near hopeless task as a large screen showed in the middle of the room played a news report. "City destroyed, millions killed."

People were crying, some holding their heads down in respect. Men and women looked in horror at the screen as smoke still rose from destroyed districts of their once mighty city, but they all knew it had fallen because down the hall laughter could be heard.

Laughter full of insanity and evil happiness, evil happiness that meant one had succeeded in their evil plans. Beyond a large black door that was guarded by many guards sat a man in a black cloak over a grey t-shirt and worn jeans. He would be considered handsome except that his history would take out all thought of his appearance.

His eyes' irises glowed red with energy and a smile full of madness was on his face. He sat, tied to a steel chair bolted to the ground. A desk stood in front of him and in front of that was a taller man. He was pale and his irises were space black.

His hair was as white as a blinding light and he wore a business suit, but what he was doing was more than business to him. "WHY'D YOU DO IT," he screamed, "Tell me!?" "Why, you want to try it too," the other man mocked and laughed.

"D****t," he yelled, "I trusted you, she trusted you and you destroyed everything you swore to protect." "Really, I'm sure the city's still standing," he said and the tall man grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up, the bolted chair was ripped out of the ground. "I should kill you," he stated, but the other man smiled.

"But your little girl wouldn't like that now would she," he mocked and he threw him into the wall. "She's gone now," the tall man said, tears starting to flow. "I know, I was there," the other man said, getting up and he put the chair back in place before sitting in it again.

"Your a monster," the tall man said. "No, I'm your son in law," he said and the man lifted him up again. "By the code of the ancient laws, I here by banish you to Tartarus for all time," he stated before opening a portal underneath him.

"Exiling me won't save you," he said, "I will return and have vengeance!" He dropped the cloaked man into the portal and closed it. He sat in the steel chair and wept, he had lost his daughter, his city, and now his son in law. "If he is to truly come back, I hope a hero will rise to stop him," Chaos spoke.

* * *

Percy pov

Present

It has been 5 years since I left all those ungrateful bastards at the gods forsaken camp. It's also been the best 5 years of my life ever since I met my best friend named Nate and he has been letting me live with him here in his house.

It was a simple two-story house but it had a greenhouse on the right side of the house. It had a pool and a hot-tub in the back and a sun room on the left side of it.

But anyways that's beside the point, here's what happened at camp 5 years ago.

-Flashback-

I had just come back from a quest given to me by Athena for permission to marry my beloved Annabeth. We have been dating for a while now and I love her with all my heart. So here I was back in camp looking for her when I see Chiron teaching a kid I didn't know how to hold a sword properly.

I walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder. He looks at me and says, "Percy my boy, welcome back," "thanks Chiron but anyways, do you know where Annabeth is? I've been looking for her since I got back." I said.

"I'm not sure but I think I saw her by the beach, you could try there," he said, "thanks again Chiron," I said walking away. I walked down to the beach and saw a blond haired girl making out with some guy. I was going to walk away and leave them be when I heard something that stopped me cold, "babe when are you going to break up with my loser of a half brother,"

See a few months ago I got a half brother named Tyler and when he got here he killed a hellhound with a sword and ever since, he thinks that he is the greatest thing to grace the planet earth.

"When he comes back from the quest he got, I will tell him we are over," I heard her say. "Well, save the oxygen then Annabeth because I'm standing right here," I said with the calmest expression on my face that no one would expect for someone in my position.

"Oh well then I guess we are through, see ya Percy," she said and started making out with my brother again.

I walked away, went back to my cabin packed my things and left the camp without looking back, but then the gods appeared in front of me. "Percy Jackson, you dare to try and escape," Zeus bellowed. "What," I asked. "We know it was you who opened the gates of Tartarus," he yelled.

"I wouldn't do that, hades I even closed the doors of death," I said, but he ignored me. "You will not listen to your lies, now you will die," he stated and readied his master bolt. I looked around and saw most of the gods looking away, not wanting to see me incinerated except for a few of the gods who hated me.

Before he threw his master bolt I used a new trick I had learned, I vapor traveled out and into Canada. I fell onto the ground, gasping for air. Vapor travel was an amazing power, but it took most of my energy out of me. If I used it twice I'd probably die.

After a while and fainting for an hour or two I got up and looked around. I was in the middle of the woods, but I could hear cars nearby. I walked for a bit and came to a highway leading into a city. "Guess I'll stay here," I thought and started my new journey.

-Flashback End-

I wandered for a few months , going from city to city until I reached Quebec, Canada where I met Nate. **(Face it, Canada is awesome)**

-Flashback-

I was at a casino in Quebec but I wasn't here for the games but to stay for a few days before I hit the road again. I was looking around when I heard a commotion a few rows away.

I went to take a look and I saw a big burly guy with like three other guys looking really mad at this kid that was maybe 16 years old wearing a black sweatshirt with a purple trim, black skinny jeans and a pair of black Jordan's with the sole and ties being purple.

I was about to walk away thinking that this kid just stole something from these guys when I saw the guys lunge at the kid but the kid, with impressive speed, dodged them and rolled to a stop.

The guys got ready to attack again and the kid got ready to defend himself. The three guys that were with the leader lunged at the kid but he jumped up above them and slammed his feet on one guys head, knocking him out cold. Then he punched Big Guy #2 in the face then upper cutted him and kicked him in the 'spot'. Then he used 2 to jump up over 3 and cross-chop him on the neck, knocking him out.

All that happened in less than 3 minutes, mainly because the big guys were slow even for me. Then the leader lunged at 'black', as I started to call the kid, but black ducked under him, kneed him in the 'spot', then elbowed him in stomach and kicked him in the side and sent him flying into a slot machine.

The dealer just looked at black, shook his head, and gave him like 3 brief cases of money. Black then left the casino and I followed him, I already had my stuff since I was going to leave anyway.

I followed him to the edge of the forest when he turned around and looked me straight in the eye. "Why are you following me?" He asked me, "I wanted to know how you took out four guys three times your size," I said.

"When you gamble you have to learn how to defend yourself," he said, "hey, you look alright. You want to come back with me to my place?" He asked. "Sure," I said since I had nothing better to do.

We walked back to his house and I had to admit it was impressive. **(Look up at the top for a description of the house I'm not repeating)** We walked in and he set the brief cases on the table and went into the kitchen.

He came back with two Mt Dews and he handed one to me, "so what's your name?" He asked me, "Percy Jackson," I said. "Percy Jackson...as in THE Percy Jackson, the one who saved Olympus?" He asked, "Yeah, how do you know that?" I asked, "I'm a descendent of Fortuna, that's why I win a lot when I gamble," he said, "she tells me what's going on in Olympus through dreams, so I know all about you," he finished.

"Ok, what's your name?" I asked, "well when I gamble I go by Dante but when I'm by myself or with someone I trust I go by Nate," he said, "why do you go by Dante when you gamble?" I asked.

"When you gamble you make a lot of enemies so you want a cover name," he said. We walked into the living room and sat down on he laid down on the couch and I sat on a VERY comfortable chair.

"How can you afford all this, you look like your 16?" I asked, "First of all, I am 16 and second is from the money I win," he answered, "hey you can live here if you want. Your more than welcome here and you seem like a nice person," he said.

"I think I'll accept that, you do have a very nice place,"I said.

-Flashback end-

So since then I've lived here and I have to admit, it was really worth it. In the five years I've trained my water abilities to reach the max potential and I can also sense other godly energies in the immediate area so I know where other half bloods are.

I also kept up with my dad but I told him not to look for me and to not tell anyone that he had contact with me. He did still care for me and regretted claiming my half brother.

I hear a car pull up in the drive way and I look out the window to see Nate home, I cackled evilly because I rigged the door to set off a series of wires that all lead up to a cannon loaded with thousands of water balloons.

I hear the front door open, then a series of gears and wires, and then hundreds of splashes. I walked down the stairs laughing like a maniac and look to see Nate drenched from head to toe and a really pissed off look on him face.

"WHAT THE HELL PERCY!," he yelled and that made me laugh even harder.

An hour later and I had finally calmed down to see Nate with 6 briefcases full of money and new clothes. "How much?" I ask, "more than enough to pay off the Spyder and Challenger, dude," he said

See about a year ago Nate had enough money to buy me the car I always wanted, a Maserati Spyder and him a Dodge Challenger. Mine a sea blue in color and his a black with a purple rims and windows. I really didn't know why he liked purple so much because almost every piece of clothing he had had purple on them.

But I wasn't going to push it since it was his business.

-Thalia pov-

I was sitting in a meeting on Olympus and I was glaring at my so-called sister and the sea spawn. I faintly heard my father call the meeting into order.

Ever since Percy left the hunters have not stepped into camp and glared at the two every chance we got when we saw them on Olympus. Percy was the only male that the hunters tolerated and liked, so when the two made him leave you can only imagine how mad we all were.

"Now onto business, has anyone seen the hero of Olympus?" My father said as he looked at Artemis, "no father for the millionth time we don't know where he is," I heard Artemis say.

"Wow and you call yourselves the best trackers on Olympus," I heard the sea spawn say with a smug look on his face,"why do we even need him? I mean you all got me, the most powerful demigod on the planet,"

"And that's why we are looking for Percy," I said and I heard all the hunters laugh at what I said,"well then I guess keep looking. Meeting adjourned," Zeus said flashing away in a bolt of lightning and a clap of thunder. Everyone left and the hunters went back to looking.

We were in Canada, I think in Quebec and we have been for a while since we couldn't find him anywhere in America. We were walking around for a while when we heard a sound that sounded like a fist on flesh.

We walked towards the noise and saw a teen with black hair that went down to his neck and one side flipped to the right and covering his eye. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with a purple trim, black skinny jeans, and black DC's. he was also wearing black aviators with a purple lens.

Anyway he was surrounded by four or five guys and each looked like they were five times his size but he didn't look like he cared. There was a guy on the ground unconscious.

"What do you fools want with little old me," he said with a grin on his face. "We are here to pay you back for taking our money!" Thug #1 said and all the others started to move towards the teen.

"Well I guess there's no avoiding this," the teen said with an expressionless face. Thug #1 lunged at him and the teen ducked and buried his fist in the thugs stomach and threw him into thug #2. Thug #3 and #4 launched at him at the same time but the teen jumped and kicked outwards hitting the thugs in the face, knocking them out cold. Thug #2 grabbed him by the shoulders to hold him still but the teen jumped and backflipped onto the guys shoulders and cross-chopped him in the neck knocking him out. Thug #2 and #1 came at him and tried to punch him but he ducked backwards like out of the matrix and when they passed over him he got back up and jumped onto thug #2s back and drop-kicked #1 in the face and backflipped into #2s face knocking them both out.

The amazing thing was that this was all in less than a minute. We saw him start to walk towards the parking lot, "follow him, I want to meet him. With skills like that he has to know something," Artemis said and we all followed him.

We found him putting like 6 briefcases in the trunk of a real nice car. We watched him for a few minutes until he closed the trunk and leaned against the car with his arm crossed.

"I know your there, come on out and tell me why your following me," he said. We walked out and stood in front of him and a lot of the girls looked ready to kill him while Artemis and I kept our cool.

"You have some nerve addressing me like that, boy," Artemis snarled at him. He didn't seem to be affected by it because he just shrugged and said,"well what can I do for you, Lady Artemis?" "How do you know who I am?" Artemis asked suspiciously. "I know a lot of things and one of those is where a Mr. Percy Jackson is," he said, smirking.

Then his phone started buzzing,"and there he is," he said and then he answered the phone. "The f$&k you want Perce," he said, he listened for a minute and answered,"well I've got one Miss Artemis here interrogating me about where you are," he paused and then said,"you know this is the perfect payback for the water balloon prank you pulled on me," he said, again smirking.

"We will be over in an hour," and he hung up, "if you want to meet Percy then you'll have to follow me." He said to us, Artemis just nodded and he got in the car and started it,"if you go north you'll see a house that looks like a mansion, that's where he is," he said and drove off.

We traveled north and found the house he was talking about and he and Percy were sitting on the porch.

"You can come out now Lady Artemis," Percy said, glaring at the other kid while he had a victorious grin on his face. I thought he looked cute, 'wait what am I saying, I'm a hunter I shouldn't have these thoughts' I thought.

"Percy you are hereby under orders to return to Olympus to await your trial," Artemis said with a straight face. That's when the kid pulled out a sword that looked like it was empty where the blade should be and it had no cross-guard. The sword itself was all black and the hilt was purple.

He put it to Artemis's throat and then I noticed that the blade looked like an energy that a lightsaber would use. The 'blade' was purple. He also had a glare on his face that would make even Kronos flinch. His eyes though were the worst, they were filled with absolute hatred.

Percy had Riptide out and he looked ready to fight. I was shocked because I had never heard this but apparently all the other hunters had heard it and had there bows out and pointed at the two.

I walked over to Percy and had my spear and shield out and they were pointed at the hunters. I absolutely hated them right now because they never told me about this.

"Thalia what are you doing!" Phoebe shouted at me,"joining the side that never betrayed me!" I shouted back. She looked ready to retort but Artemis stopped her and said,"do as you wish Thalia but now you are a traitor and must be dealt with."

Everyone looked ready to fight when I was sucked into a portal along with the teen and Percy and then everything went black.

* * *

Percy POV

"Ow," I groaned as I got up. We had been sucked through a portal into a pretty large room with a desk and several chairs. Pictures hung along the left wall and the right wall was a giant window overlooking a city. In a chair behind the desk sat a tall man in a suit.

His irises looked like space itself and his hair was a blinding white color. "Who are you," Nate asked. "I am Chaos, primordial of the Void," he stated with a smile and we gaped at him. "A primordial, but they're suppose to be gone," Thalia said.

"No, we still exist, but not on Earth," he said and looked out the window. That's when I noticed we were overlooking Earth. "Where are we exactly," Thalia asked. "Welcome to my world," he said, "Alpha Primer." "Whoa," we said as we saw the city below and the natural plains and mountains beyond it's walls.

"This is amazing," I said, "But why did you bring us here?" "Because, for over 6 decades I have searched for a worthy hero to be the leader of my forces," he explained, "Only several years ago you came into this world and years later you became the greatest hero to ever exist."

"You mean-," I asked in awe. "Yes Percy, I want you to be the leader of my forces," he said, "Will you accept?" "What about my friends," I asked, looking at Nate and Thalia. "They have the choice to come with you," he said and they nodded.

"Where he goes, we follow," they said and smiled. "Very well, now will you join," he asked again. I thought for a moment and nodded, "Yes, I will."

* * *

Unknown POV

"So he's found a new hero," I said, "No matter, everything is going as planned." "Is everything ready," I asked and a man, one of my er... employees. "Yes," he answered and I nodded. "Good, now let us begin phase 1," I ordered and walked out of the room.

I got in a car and drove to a hospital in London. I approached a man I had been observing for a year. His daughter was in a coma from an unknown diseases, for human mortals that is. "I can save her," I said and he turned around. "What did you say," he gasped.

"Your daughter, I can save her," I stated, my red irises gleaming and my lips curling into smile under my cloak.

* * *

**DONE**

**You liked that right**

**I sure did**

**See Ya,  
Nate**


	2. Choose your Weapons!

**Well here is the second chapter.**

**Percy: what's going to happen in this chapter?**

**Me: now that would be telling wouldn't it.**

Percy POV

"Come along, come along now," Chaos said as we walked down several halls. "Where are we going," I asked. "Why to meet the troops of course," she said and we entered a large room full of men, women, boys, and girls. They all stopped and looked at us, wide eyed.

"My soldiers, welcome Perseus Jackson," Chaos said and they all cheered while I blushed, but Thalia and Nate elbowed me, hard.

"Ow," I groaned and saw Chaos suddenly change form, "What the?" "Sorry children, but I prefer my original form," he said, or I should call her a she now, "As you know I am the Primordial of the Void, but my name starts with a K, not a C." "So your Khaos," Thalia asked, making air quotes with her fingers and Khaos nodded.

"These are the Phantom Soldiers," Khaos said, smiling at us while she gestured to the people in the room. "Wow," we all said. "Come on," she said, "Let me show you the armory." We walked down several more halls, Phantom Soldiers saluting every time we passed them.

We eventually came to two large double door made out of a black metal. "What is this," Nate asked as he felt it, "It's definitely not Stygian Iron." "No, it is Chaotic Silver," Khaos said, "It's a near impervious form of metal, also able to be used on werewolves."

"Nice," we all said as she placed her hand on the door. Markings glowed white on it before a clicking sound was heard and Khaos pushed the doors open to reveal a room stocked full of weapons. There were swords, spears, knives, shields, axes, bows, arrows, crossbows, vases full of Greek Fire, etc.

"Uh," we heard and watched Nate faint and fall over onto the floor. "Is he going to be alright," Khaos asked and I shrugged. Me and Thalia grabbed his arms and dragged him with us out of the armory and to another room. Khaos opened the door to reveal a study full of bookcases and a single desk in front of a fireplace.

"Seriously, is he going to be okay?" she asked, staring at Nate's unconscious form. I leaned down to shake him to get up. "Touch me and I will rip your arms off and shove them up where the sun don't shine." Nate said, with his eyes closed.

"Yep he's okay," I said, "You guys got pizza?" Khaos nodded and I said to him, "Hey Nate, they have pizza and you get as much as you can eat if you get up," I said and faster than the speed of light, he was up on his feet, "well what are we waiting for? Lead the way milady," he said bowing at Khaos.

"Well now that that is taken care of follow me to my office," she said. We followed her to her office and we all sat down, "ok now Percy, Thalia if you join me then you each can choose one other power to add to your arsenal and Nate if you join you can choose two," "what why does he get to choose two and me and Percy only get one?" Thalia yelled outraged.

"Well I thought it was fair because you two are demigods and he is only a descendant of a demigod," Khaos said calmly. Thalia was silent after that. "Well do you guys want your stuff or what?" "I think I speak for everyone when I say, yes we will." I said.

"Excellent now what powers do you want? We'll start with Percy," Khaos said, "I think I'll go with wind," I said, "excellent choice," Khaos said and snapped her fingers and I suddenly felt a whole lot more lighter.

"Ok and you Thalia?" "I'll take water," Thalia said and Khaos snapped her fingers and Thalia glowed a sea green for a bit then it died down.

"And you Nate?" "I'll have lightning as my primary and fire as my secondary," Nate said grinning like a maniac while rubbing his hands together like the devil plotting his next plan, "Well then I can give you these to help you," Khaos said and took out what looked to be two gloves, a massive spiel of wire, and a knife that had a hole in it and it had no grip. Nate looked shocked for a second then asked, "what are these?"

"The gloves help you channel your lightning through them but you can't use it at a distance, you have to be in direct contact with the person you are trying to electrocute. The knife and wire make up for the lack of distance so you can throw the knife and charge the wire and the knife with electricity. it can also be used as a grapple and a close combat weapon," Khaos said and looked at all three of us and showed us to our rooms. I got a room that was blue with pictures of the sea on the walls.

Thalia pov

We got to my room after we went to Percy's and it was awesome. It was black with pictures of my favorite bands all around. I put my shield and spear down and followed Khaos and Nate to his room.

Out of me and Percy's rooms Nate's was the best because he had posters of bands like Hollywood Undead and Green Day all around on the walls with a few video game posters and a few anime posters like Fairy Tail and Attack on Titan. **(HELL YES!)** He had an Xbox 360 and a PS3 with every game on the market right now. He had shelves with every anime shows and every season for them. He also had shelves of manga too.

Mine and Percy's room were pretty spartan with a tv and bed and necessities. "Pretty impressive dude," I looked to see Percy at the door looking around, "looks like your room at the house and with that equipment Khaos gave you, you can finally use that mask you were working on," I looked at Nate to see that he was laying down, "thanks I really don't know why that is and your right I can use the mask," Nate said.

"I'm going to make you guys immortal now and tell you your roles in the army," Khaos said. We nodded and payed close attention.

Nates pov

After Khaos made us immortal we paid attention so we know what our roles were going to be, "ok so I'll start with Thalia. Your position will be the leader of the interrogation unit so when we have prisoners you have to get the info out of them." Thalia nodded and then she turned to me, "you are my one and only assassin and you will work directly with Thalia," I nodded, it seemed like me.

"You Percy will be the leader of the main army and my apprentice. I will train all of you to have full control over your powers and you three will be the aces in the hole for when we are in a bad position.

"Now you all need weapons more up to date. You can all keep your weapons, I will just give you new ones to add." She said and handed Thalia two weapons. One was a sword that had the same hollow blade as all my weapons but it looked like Percy's sword in the style. The second was a Kel-Tec PLR-16.

She handed Percy a chokuto, or a Japanese straight sword and it looked exactly like my sword but the hilt was blue. She also handed him a Colt M4 Carbine with a grenade launcher attachment, "Percy, be careful with that I don't want to wake up with a bullet in my chest or a grenade in my room," I said. He glared at me but I just ignored it.

She handed me four weapons, probably because I'm the assassin. Anyway, she handed me a scythe, again with the same hollow edge and a solid black blade with a purple staff. The second was a McMillan Tac-50, a very nice sniper and perfect for an assassin. The third and fourth were two m1911a1 pistols with one having a chrome finish and a black handle and the other being solid black.

"Very nice, these are perfect and the bonus is I already know how to use them besides the scythe," I said looking over the guns. "Same here," Percy and Thalia said at the same time.

"Well I'm glad you like them and you can name them if you want," she said. I looked at my four weapons and I already had name for them. I held up the black one, "Ebony," then I held up the chrome one, "Ivory," and then I put those into the holsters on my back and picked up the sniper, "Rebellion," and then I collapsed then into the briefcase that it could collapse into. Then I held up the scythe and said, "Yamato," and strapped it to my back. **(If you don't get the reference then get out)**

Thalia named her sword Thunder and her gun Storm **(hehe ThunderStorm get it? I need a life.)** and Percy named the sword Ice and the gun Arbiter.

"Okay so tomorrow I will introduce you guys to the army." Khaos said. We all nodded and went to our rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

Unknown POV

"Will this really work," the man asked as he held the needle filled with the serum I had concocted.

"Yes, it will heal her," I stated and he carefully pierced his daughter's arm with the needle, injecting the clear substance into her bloodstream.

Suddenly, the heartbeat sensor on the wall began to beat rhythmically. He smiled in joy and kissed her forehead while chuckling.

"I told you it would work, but now you must hold your end of the bargain," I said and his smile dropped.

"Very well," he painfully said and I gave him the device.

It was as small as a small backpack and he put it in a large backpack, then slung it on his back.

"It has been good dealing with you, Mr. Harrison," I laughed as we left the hospital, but he kept his head down as he went to his car and I to mine.

"I will have my revenge Khaos, no matter what," I muttered as I drove back to my secret HQ.

* * *

**Done**

**Hello people, this is Lord Revan Flame, the other author of this story**

**Just wanted to say I am not responsible for any grammar mistakes or your dislike towards this story**

**Nate: Shut up, this'll be more famous than your stories**

**Revan: Ack Hm, Who here has over ten stories that are beloved, oh right ME**

***glares at each other***

**Nate and Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


End file.
